


You Belong With Me

by tbvwritings



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Friday. You should wake up right about now. 7 AM alarm with your favorite song filling the room as you burst out of the land of dreams and back to reality. Your reality. Wake up, work, eat, work, sleep. It’s mundane, yes. But it’s your routine and also mine. I love spending the mornings with you. You always look at your most beautiful with your hair all messy from sleep, clothes barely clinging to your skin.

You should remember to close your bathroom window whilst you shower. I don’t want you to get sick, but it’s okay. I’ll do it for you. Our relationship works on looking after each other and I’ll never tire of making sure you’re healthy.

Another white shirt today, perfectly pressed and with a slight scent of… Lavender? That’s new. It’s usually something way too strong for my nostrils to handle, but this, this is warm like being held in your arms. I like this. I will compliment you on it soon, I promise. You just need to give me time, Irene. I promise I’ll be ready soon for you. I just want to be perfect for you.

Dinner today is sushi. You’re not a big fan of it, I can tell from the look on your face. The way your lips slightly curl in the corner. I don’t like that look. The woman next door just can’t help herself in preparing those tiny lunch boxes for you. I know you’ve told her it’s unnecessary, but she refuses to listen. I’ll pay her a visit soon, remind her of the boundaries she needs to keep. I don’t want you to taste something you find repulsive. You must only consume the best products to maintain your perfect body and flawless skin. I’ll make sure of it.

You’ve gotten better at working alone lately. I know you miss her, your workmate with the blonde hair who always wore frilly dresses, but I promise you, the view is so much better without her lingering in the background. She was a distraction in your life, a burden to your concentration. You’re better off without her. Your features are so much more relaxed without her talking to you about her stupid boyfriend. I love this.

It seems today is full of new things for you, isn’t it? This isn’t your journey home and you seem to have freshened up before leaving work. Where exactly are you going tonight, Irene? This is a crowded area, I must stick close by just in case someone tries anything with you. You’re not strong enough to fight off any of these people, they’re all so much bigger than you. They can all see just how vulnerable you are too, but not with me here. Not with me protecting you.

A restaurant. Good. Somewhere open and safe, only a few people inside so I can monitor you easily, but I will have to make a move soon if you will insist on acting recklessly like this. I can’t risk anything happening to you. Perfect, you, who is too good for this world and too naïve to think of all the horrifying things these disgusting creatures are capable of. All of their eyes on you, I don’t blame them. But none of them deserve to see your beauty this close.

The water is a good choice, alcohol would only make this already strange situation much worse. You’re breaking your own rules. I don’t like it. I must teach you proper discipline, but I promise you, Irene, it will be easy. I’ll always be gentle with you. I will never hurt you.

Why is the neighbor here? The sushi neighbor with her legs way too long and a wide smile that you’re pleased to see. Why is she here? Why is she sitting beside you? What is happening here, Irene? WHY ARE YOU KISSING HER? Is this… Is this a date? Are you dating the sushi neighbor? What even was her name again? I don’t like her smug face; she thinks she’s won you. She thinks you are something to own, to possess. NO. That is not how this is supposed to work.

Joy, that’s it. She’s Joy. How could I ever forget such an uninspired and bland name like that? I can’t believe this. You’re not supposed to be here, not with her, not at all. She doesn’t know you, Irene. Why would you ever agree to date her? Her laugh is like nails on a chalkboard. Mine is full of love and would make you wish it was the only sound you could listen to for the rest of your life. This is bad. This is so terrible, Irene.

You’re letting her walk you home, you think it’s chivalrous. She lives in the house next door to yours, Irene. This is not an act of kindness, it’s an act of convenience. She’s manipulating you, why can’t you see that? She wants you to believe she is a respectful person but look at her, hands on your waist and daring to move further down to your… THERE WE GO, SHE’S DONE IT. Please, Irene, remove her hands from your body. I don’t like this.

A simple peck on the doorstep, how unimaginative. I would sweep you off your feet. I would be romantic. I would fill your heart with so much affection that it would practically burst when our lips connected. I would show you all the passion within me and make sure you know no one else can make you feel how I make you feel. But look at her, Joy, with her stupid face, she’s not even capable of making your heart tingle. Pathetic.

Now, I wouldn’t normally do this, Irene, I want you to know that. But, I have to show this girl a lesson in knowing what is hers to play with and what isn’t. She has to know that you will be with me, not her. She has to know never to go near you again, I’ll make sure she never goes near you again. She’s entered her own home now, I have to do the same. I hope you understand, Irene. This is for the best, it’s for your safety. It’s for our love.

I can’t break-in. Her windows are all closed. At least she’s somewhat smart, Irene. That, I can support. You have at least a small amount of good character judgment, even if it is for the wrong person. I must do this the old fashioned way and make her allow me inside.

“Hello?”

Her face is neutral despite the questioning tone. Why is she not surprised to see me? Does she know me? Does anyone know me? Yes. You do, Irene. I know that you do. I just have to deal with this little problem first.

“Kang Seulgi. I’m afraid I’m here with some terrible news, may I come inside?”


	2. Chapter 2

I know you, Kang Seulgi. I’ve watched you this past year, hopelessly pining over the girl next door. Wishing in your blackened heart that you could find even a speck of courage to speak to her. But you never have and you never will. I suppose you were coming here to take me out, what a shame I saw you following us all night and heard your footsteps approaching my door. What a shame you gave me enough time to prepare for you entering my home. What a shame I’ve knocked you out cold like this, I think we’d get along.

But, people like you are nothing compared to someone like me. People like you rot away with the Earth as a shell of a person. Incapable of feeling the love of others because of your own disengaged personality and lack of self-worth. You place all of your feelings, love, and attention into others, yet, you never end up receiving those same things in return out of fear you’ll be rejected.

You, Kang Seulgi, are a one-dimensional figure who will never outsmart me. You, Kang Seulgi, merely imagine what life with someone as beautiful as Irene would be like. I, Kang Seulgi, I am fulfilling the very dream you have for yourself and I am rubbing it in your face every single day. Yet, your delusional mind has led you to believe that I am merely a friendly neighbor that Irene has no interest in. 

If only you knew that when she goes to sleep at night, she’s dreaming of me. When she wakes up in the morning, she texts me the sweet words you wish you could hear. When she curls her lips up at the corners, it’s not out of repulsion, it’s that I’ve shown her how much I care about her and she loves that. She loves me, Kang Seulgi. Not you. Never you. 

However, I am grateful to you, Seulgi. You made my job of winning Irene’s heart so much easier with your little stunt regarding the blonde from her workplace. I may as well let you know now, you didn’t kill her. In fact, she’s very much so still alive and you’ll be joining her soon. I knew you wouldn’t be able to finish the job, so I followed you as you were following her. I was right. A single blow to the head couldn’t take out anyone. You know better, Seulgi. 

You left me with no choice, though. She would have contacted Irene the second she regained consciousness if I had left her there. You know Irene, she’d feel sorry for her and go running, they’d fall in love no doubt and neither of us would have a chance. That won’t do, Seulgi. 

I am happy to have outsmarted you, though; it didn’t take much. 

I watched you slip in and out of Irene’s house without ever harming her, without ever taking advantage of the situation. For that, I thank you. I considered ending your fun permanently, but part of me finds you intriguing, Seulgi. You created many opportunities for yourself to speak to her, to touch her pale, soft skin, and yet you never did. Why is that? I suppose it matters not now. You can tell Wendy about your reasons if you wish. I haven’t got time to listen to pointless tales of failure. That’s the blonde’s name. I don’t know if you ever found that out before you took a bat to her head.

Anyway, I think it’s time I introduce you to the girl downstairs and help you get over the one next door. She’s caused issues for me, I think she needs a friend. You’ll make the perfect friend for her, Seulgi. She’s so feisty, you could do with someone like her in your life. But, naughty me, I told her you’re the one who attacked her, whoops. Figure out a way to get back into her good books once I put you in the room with her. Not that you’ll know any of this, silly me thinking you could hear me as the blood slowly leaks out of the side of your head. 

I was nice enough to set up a second bed down there for you. I want you both to get along but not too well; you know what I’m saying… Wow, tough crowd. Not even a chuckle. That’s fine though, Seulgi, you don’t have to laugh at me. I will have the last laugh with Irene whilst Wendy makes you her new toy. I think we’ll be engaged soon. She likes me so much, Seulgi. If you’re still alive, I will send you an invitation to the wedding. It will be beautiful, just like Irene. I’ll make sure she has everything she could ever want, everything you could never give her.

I’m sorry to have to drag you down the stairs like this. But I’m afraid I used up all of my strength getting this one down here and boy did she fight it. I think that’s something you would admire about her, Seulgi. Her ability to know when to fight and when to give up. She’s so much fun. 

“Is that her?” 

“Yes, Wendy. This here is Seulgi. Say hi Seulgi.” 

“Why is she bleeding?” 

“Well, you don’t exactly enjoy the chains, do you? I can’t imagine she will either. But here she is. You wanted her, you got her. Do with her what you please.” 

“Thank you, Miss. Joy.” 

“No need to thank me, Wendy, she’s all yours.”


End file.
